The legend of Boruto Uzumaki
by mistyagami
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki is a young Leaf Village ninja who dreams about one day surpassing his father. Follow Boruto and company as the face the unforgiving ninja world and all it's trials.(Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.) P.s there will be some original characters in this fic.


Chapter I: Hollow (Part I)

"Boruto, Boruto wake up!"

"Five more minutes." said a groggy Boruto.

It was like this every morning, Boruto would sleep in, and Himawari would play the role of an alarm clock. "Boruto, if you don't wake up you're going to be late."

"Late for what?"

"Don't you remember? Papa is going to assign your team a big mission today."

Boruto immediately sat up on his bed and mentally berated himself, how could he have forget that his team was getting a big mission today. After Boruto woke up, Himawari went downstairs so he could get changed and ready for the day. It didn't take long for Boruto to come downstairs to the kitchen and be greeted with breakfast from Hinata.

"Morning Boruto." greeted a smiling Hinata. "I made pancakes for everyone."

"Thanks mom, you make the best pancakes." Boruto sat down at the table next to Himawari, Naruto wasn't at the table today because work kept him out all night.

"Big brother, what mission do you think papa is gonna give ya?"

"I have no idea. He just said that it was important."

"I'm sure it won't be too much of a problem for you, after all you'll have Konahamaru, Mitsuke, and Sarada to watch your back." said Hinata.

"True."

Boruto finished his breakfast and said goodbye to his family before going to meet up with the rest of his team. Boruto decided to go rooftop hopping instead of walking, this way he would get to his squad's usual meeting spot, training ground seven, much faster. As Boruto was roof hopping he saw his favorite sight, the hokage faces, each face was a legendary shinobi, especially his father lord seventh. Lord seventh was the man everyone wanted to emulate, he was fair and powerful, the perfect shinobi, the man that overcame the hate and ushered in a new era of peace.

Boruto was broken from his thoughts when he finally reached training ground seven and found Sarada and Mitsuke waiting for him. "You were almost late again Boruto." said Mitsuke.

"Your cutting it really close this time Boruto." said Sarada.

Boruto rubbed the back of his head nervously. "sorry about that, its been a slow morning for me."

"well at least you're not late all the time anymore." said Sarada.

Before anymore conversations could get started Konahamaru sensei appeared in front of his team in a swirl of leaves. "well I'm impressed, everyone's on time for once."

"What are you talking about sensei, we've all been on time lately." stated Boruto.

"I know, I'm just not used to it yet." Konahamaru joked.

Boruto just crossed his arms and began to mumble something under his breath as Sarada began speaking. "Konahamaru sensei, do you know what our mission will be today?"

"I'm also quite curious." Mitsuke added.

"Your guess is as good as mine. We won't know until we reach the hokage tower."

Boruto got a big grin on his face and shouted, "Lets go!"

Meanwhile at hokage tower, lord seventh was going through paperwork, the enemy of every kage. Back when Naruto dreamed about being hokage, no one ever told him about the endless amount of paperwork. No wonder Kakashi was in such a hurry to hand off the title to him.

Naruto continued to fill out paperwork until he heard his window open to reveal his former sensei and predecessor, Kakashi Hatake.

"Good morning Kakashi sensei." said Naruto who was grateful for the distraction from the endless amount of paperwork. "What brings you here so early?"

Kakashi sat on the windowsill while speaking. "I just wanted to see how my former student and successor was doing."

"I'm fine." said Naruto with a smile. "How are things between you and the wife?"

"Anko and I are doing just fine, we're actually expecting our first child any day now." said Kakashi with pride in his voice.

"That's good, by the way, you never did tell me if it's going to be a boy or a girl."

"We're going to have a son."

"Congratulations! Have either of you decided on a name yet?"

Kakashi began to get a little nervous which didn't go unnoticed by Naruto. "Kakashi sensei, you can always tell me what's on your mind."

Kakashi seemed to relax a bit before speaking. "I was actually hoping that you wouldn't mind if... I named my first child after sensei."

Naruto was stunned by what he just heard, his old sensei wanted to name his first child after his own father Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage. Naruto stood up from his desk he had been sitting at and stood in front of Kakashi.

"Kakashi sensei, I don't mind at all, in fact I believe my dad would be honored you'd name your first born after him." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi took a bow and started to speak again. "I should take my leave now, team Konahamaru are on their way."

Naruto nodded as Kakashi exited the office via open window. Naruto sat back down at his desk and patiently waited for team Konahamaru to arrive. As Naruto waited for team Konahamaru he started to think about how much better he and Boruto had gotten along since the Otsutsuki incident last year. Before Naruto could get too lost in thought, the doors to his office opened to reveal team Konahamaru.

"Team Konahamaru reporting for duty." said a saluting Konahamaru.

"Hey dad." waved Boruto.

Naruto just chuckled. "How many times do I have to tell you, it's lord seventh when your in the office."

Konahamaru was chucking to himself at the scene in front of him, while both Sarada and Mitsuke bowed.

"Good morning lord seventh." said Sarada as she adjusted her glasses.

"Good morning." said Naruto. "Alright, now your all probably wondering what kind of mission I'm going to assign you."

Team Konahamaru all waited in anticipationfor what their mission might be. Boruto was eager, Sarada was a little nervous, Mitsuke was calm, and Konahamaru was wondering what his old boss had planned for them. Naruto noticed how the whole teams faces and body language changed, they were ready.

Naruto smiled. "Your mission is to go to the land of waves, we're been getting a bunch of reports about bandit attacks in the area."

Team seven was surprised, they were getting their first mission that would take them outside the village. Konahamaru was smiling now, he remembered years ago Naruto had told him about his mission to wave, and now he was sending his son there.

"When do we leave lord seventh?" asked Sarada.

"Yea, when do we leave?" asked an excited Boruto.

"Why don't we let him tell us." said Mitsuke.

"You leave in three days." said Naruto. Naruto opened his desk drawer and pulled out a scroll, which he handed to Konahamaru. Team Konahamaru thanked their kage and left his office.

With everybody gone Naruto pretty much returned back to his paperwork, if he kept at it he would be able to go home. Naruto didn't get to go home yesterday because of the relentless paperwork, he'd be damned if he was sleeping in the office one more night.

Outside of the office team Konahamaru was trying to decide what they were going to do for the rest of the day.

"So what do you guys want to do?" asked Boruto.

Everyone put their hands to their chin in thought, except Konahamaru. "I don't know about you three, but since we have three days before we leave I know what I'm going to do."

"Your going to spend time with your girlfriend aren't you, Konahamaru sensei?" Mitsuke loved the embarrassed face his sensei would make whenever his girlfriend was brought up.

"Yea, how is Moegi sensei?" teased Boruto.

Konahamaru's face was redder than a tomato at that point, all he wanted to do right now was disappear. _'Why me?'_

Sarada was trying her hardest not to laugh at her sensei's misery. Even though her teammates drove her crazy at points, they could genuinely make her laugh.

"Goodbye." said Konahamaru as he shunshined out of the area leaving his team all alone.

"Messing with sensei is just so much fun." said Boruto.

"It really is." agreed Mitsuke.

Sarada coughed into her hand to gain her teams attention. "I'm going to the library, later guys." Sarada began walking to the library, leaving Boruto and Mitsuke alone.

"Hey Mitsuke, I think I'm going to go home, see you tomorrow." Boruto walked off leaving Mitsuke alone.

"I think I'll go to the training grounds." Mitsuke said to himself.

Hours passed until it was dark out. Naruto had finally finished the last of the paperwork from hell and was about to leave the office until he heard a knock on the doors.

"Come in."

The doors opened to reveal Naruto's long time rival and best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke, I haven't seen you all day."

"We need to talk Naruto."

 _'Damn, it looks like I won't be able to go home tonight... again.'_ Naruto sighed. "Can we talk at Ichiraku?"

"Fine." said Sasuke as he and Naruto shunshined out of the room.

Unbeknownst to anyone in the village, three cloaked figures wearing masks stood on top of the hokage faces.

"Are you sure this is the best course of action Karasu?" one figure asked in a feminine voice.

"Of course it is. Look at this village and tell me what you see."

The female figure looked down at the village and spoke. "Hollow people, living hollow lives, in a hollow village."

"Very good." said Karasu.

"Hmph." grunted the third figure.

"Is there something you'd like to say Toboru?"

"No. It's just as Dasara said, these people and their village are hollow."

"That's what I like to hear. Tonight we make a statement, ...we are the Black Lotus.

...

 **Authors note: This is a new Naruto fic, hopefully it will grab your attention**

 **Feel free to comment and review, it will only improve the story quality.**

 **Who is the Black Lotus ?**

 **Have an awesome day :)**


End file.
